Numerous techniques have been used to move large trees. For trees with a diameter under eight inches, these trees are conventionally moved utilizing a powered spade with blades that drive downward and inward to capture the root ball, which is then lifted out of the hole and relocated to a new site. When moving large diameter trees, some movers use a “roundball” technique wherein pipes or boards are placed under the root ball of the tree, such the base of the round ball can then be lifted above the ground by a crane or similar device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,213 illustrates an early version of a spade tree mover. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,253,690, 6,530,333, and 7,658,157 disclose improvement in equipment for moving a large diameter tree.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, an improved tree mover system with airbags is hereinafter disclosed.